Trust Me
by sodesne ON HAITUS
Summary: I will protect Konoha. Trust me, I have a plan. speculation fic on good!Sasuke spoilers


**Trust Me**

**Summary**: I will protect Konoha. Trust me, I have a plan. [speculation fic on good!Sasuke] [spoilers]

---

"Sasuke, why?!"

The kunochi screamed, her voice raspy and torn. Her green eyes tired and betrayed.

His first instinct was to shush her and make that old Team Seven signal for:

_Trust me, I've got a plan_.

But he smothered it and laughed harshly, the sound grating in his ear. As he slung the unconscious Naruto over his shoulder, he shouted that soon Konoha would burn to the ground.

He wouldn't look into her eyes though. He concentrated his sight at everyone's eyebrows, fooling them to think he looked straight at them.

It was an old trick Kakashi taught them when bluffing. It was important to make them think you were looking them in the eye, Kakashi said with his usual smile. People are easier to fool that way.

_Because eyes are the windows to the soul._

Sakura's eyes were moist as she fell to her knees. At least that's what he thought. He couldn't see very clearly anymore, only the shocking pink of her hair and red of her shirt.

He felt the strange dimension shifting by the Madara and she disappeared from sight. The only reassurance that his vision was still there was the bright orange of the blonde's uniform.

Naruto didn't weigh too much, but his shoulder still shook from the heaviness. The weight of dreams, hopes, life, friendship, and a nine tailed demon was too much for his shoulder to bear. He dropped the blonde unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Good job Sasuke," came the cold compliment. They would prepare for a day. The Akatsuki suffered much in loosing so many members and the summoning would take longer.

Make sure the Kyuubi didn't escape.

He nodded and delayed for as long as he could to pick up the blonde. He didn't want to feel the weight again, but the idiot wasn't going to move on his own.

---

"Sasuke, why?"

The blonde whispered, voice dry and cracked. His blue eyes tired and betrayed.

His first instinct was to knock him over the head and roll his eyes:

_Trust me, I've got a plan._

But he smothered it and merely stared at the blonde's eyebrows, making no eye contact. As he shifted into a more comfortable position, he checked the chakara restrains periodically. Naruto couldn't escape yet.

As the blonde raved and ranted on how much they cared and how he was being an idiot, Sasuke replied in kind. Only idiots ran to their deaths. Only fools searched for lost causes. He said everything the other expected to hear at this point.

This was something Itachi had taught him. People defined reality by what they perceived as correct and true, Itachi said without much emotion. Those concepts are vague and lead to people being confused in what reality really is.

_Lying is only one way to conceal the truth._

He closes his eyes and remembers. This lesson took him nearly half his life to realize. The most painful but useful lesson he's had in his life so far. Flashes of both his early childhood and adolescence muddle his mind.

Opening his eyes, the deep blue of Naruto's eyes cleared his mind. The memories disappeared as his Sharingan spun once again. His refocused himself as those blue eyes unfocused with pain and disappointment.

He heard the Madara's voice, cold and excited: It was time.

---

"Sasuke, why?"

His mentor asked, voice hoarse and tight. His mismatched eyes tired and betrayed.

His first instinct was to scoff and rebuke:

_I told you, I had a plan_.

But the pain in his stomach smothered it and the blood seemed to run unending. His sword broken into two: the hilt lay in the palm of his hand while the blade dug deep into the body of one of Konoha's founding fathers.

The Madara lay in pieces while Konoha was still safe and Naruto was still alive. He wondered whether his brother would be proud. He had to commend himself that his acting skills were no less convincing than his brother's had been.

Sakura was muttering and crying nonsensically while Naruto clutched his other hand yelling and apologizing nonstop. But somehow, through all the noise, pain and confusion, he heard Kakashi's voice.

Asking for a clarification, asking for an answer before the life left his eyes, asking for a peace of mind.

Uchiha Sasuke smiled and said, "My vision is just as bad as my brother's."

---

_I will protect Konoha. Trust me, I have a plan._

---

A/N: This is me wanting for crazy!Sasuke to turn out good and what not. D: I don't want Sasuke to be a bastard and go all bat shit crazy! (though he already is) This is my spin on how everything was all Sasuke's theatrical plan (mirroring his brother's) to kill the Madara and protect Konoha!

Too bad this will never happen. D:

Hope you enjoyed fantasizing of one crazy!fangirl.

-sodesne


End file.
